My Lovely
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: hanya cerita singkat mengenai Naruto yang menjadi idola para seme. dan Sasuke yang merupakan Kekasih Teme SASUNARU pair, Yaoi Boyslove drabble enjoy


Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda manis berumur 17 tahun yang merupakan salah satu murid Konoha Academy. Pembawaannya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul membuatnya sangat disukai oleh semua penghuni Akademi. Wajahnya yang sangat manis, melebihi kecantikan perempuan membuatnya dikejar-kejar oleh laki-laki yang…err menyimpang.

Seperti hari ini, Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan seorang laki – laki berambut merah lurus dan memiliki mata yang cukup aneh. Seorang pemuda 2 tingkat diatas Naruto yang kelas 3 tingkat 2.

"err… Yahiko-senpai, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" pinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja merasa pendengarannya bermasalah, walaupun sudah hamper setiap hari dia menikmati kejadian serupa.

" Aku mencintaimu Naruto, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

**MY LOVELY**

**disclaimer: not me, you know that**

**warning : yaoi a.k.a shounen ai**

**jangan nyasar kalau gak suka boy x boy 'kay?**

**let's read**

**SyieRha Present ~~~**

Naruto diam, wajahnya di miringkan 15 derajat. Lalu, dia menghembuskan nafas lelah. " Kuharap Senpai tidak lupa kalau aku ini laki – laki"

"aku tidak peduli Naruto"

"dan aku normal – maaf" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah. Dan Yahiko diam mematung. Membiarkan Naruto meninggalkannya dan meratapi nasib. Sungguh, dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima penolakan Naruto, tapi, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit. Dia, yang notabenenya selalu menolak orang yang menyatakan cinta, justru ditolak cintanya. Ck, takdir memang ironis.

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan sangat keras. Mencoba menghilangkan semua memory yang membuatnya mendapatkan delikan sinis dari teman – teman perempuannya. Itu… tindakan bodoh, memang.

"sudahlah Naruto,nanti mereka juga berhenti sendiri" hibur sahabatnya yang berambut brunette prihatin.

"mereka tak akan berhenti sebelum Naruto mempunyai kekasih" balas sahabatnya yang berambut merah bata. Membuat, Naruto semakin membenturkan kepalanya. Inuzuka Kiba mendelik sinis pada Sabaku Gaara yang dibalas dengan kecuekan sang pemuda bertato kanji ' Ai' itu.

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Kalian tau sendiri kalau para perempuan itu tidak mau mendekatiku. Aku tidak tau salahku pada mereka dan apa yang harus kulakukan agar para pemuda stress itu menjauhiku"

"pacaran dengan salah satu diantara mereka" ujar Gaara santai. Naruto mendeath-glare Gaara. " I hope you're not crazy" ucapnya ketus.

"nope. Lagipula, apa salahnya sih hubungan seperti itu?"

"aku…tidak tau"

"heh?" Kiba dan Gaara memandangnya heran. "jangan bilang kau menolak mereka bukan karena kau straight?" tebak Gaara langsung.

" well, begitulah"

"you're not?"

"…exactly, I was have a boyfriend" jawab Naruto jujur.

"WHAT THE HELL?" teriak Gaara OOC, mengabaikan tatapan heran orang – orang yang menatapnya. Naruto menutup telinganya lalu menghembuskan nafas. Dan untaian demi untaian kata mengalun dari mulutnya.

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada sosok rival dihadapannya ini. Tapi tekad dan keyakinan yang terlihat dari mata onyxnya membuat Naruto tau, sosok pemuda berparas tampan melebihi kadarnya itu serius. Akhirnya Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"kau… tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan, Teme?" ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Iie, Dobe. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya"

" I'am a boy…"

" I know"

" I can give you a baby"

" yeah…"

Naruto diam mematung lalu menatap mata pemuda yang dipanggilnya Teme itu, "how can you love me?"

"I can see everything of me in your eyes. I can see my future with you and I just loving you Namikaze Naruto"

"Sasuke… you know… I can give my love for you. I just… a nerd boy with all of…" ucapan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke menciumnya lembut. Hanya sekadar ciuman, mengalirkan ketenangan dan menyalurkan cinta yang dimilik Sasuke pada Naruto. Tanpa niat mendominasi darinya. Naruto menutup matanya rileks.

"you love me, I can see that" ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto dengan wajah memerah yang memerah malu. Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki segalanya, jatuh cinta dengan sosok rivalnya. Sosok yang mengakui keberadaanya tanpa embel – embel Uchiha yang diembannya.

"aku menjagamu, dan selalu mencintaimu. Takkan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu, Namikaze Naruto"

"aku percaya, dan kuserahkan hatiku padamu Uchiha Sasuke"

Gaara dan Kiba memandang tak percaya pada Naruto yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, "you gotta be kidding me!" ucap Gaara.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Mou, Gaara kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Naruto ngambek.

"bukan begitu Naru! Tapi… si monster pantat ayam muka tembok itu… oh Kami-sama! Dia bias berbicara seromantis itu?"

Naruto Cuma mengangguk, Kiba mengurut pelipisnya yang tiba – tiba pusing. Tiba – tiba, orang yang mereka bicarakan telah berdiri di belakang Naruto. Sukses membuat Gaara dan Kiba saling pandang terkejut.

"ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Kiba dan Gaara menggeleng lalu mengemasi barang – barang mereka, "kami harus pergi Naru. Sampai jumpa lagi"

"kalian tetap di tempat, Gaara, Kiba" perintah bernada dingin itu membuat Gaara dan Kiba meneguk saliva mereka. Mereka kembali duduk, sementara Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Teme! Kapan kau pulang?"

"hn Dobe"

" lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"hn"

"tsk kau menyebalkan. Dan berhenti memasang deathglare pada teman-temanku, Teme!"

"hn" gumam Sasuke, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan membiarkan Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya lembut,

"Aku merindukanmu Naru" ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto tersenyum manis lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, "aku juga merindukanmu Sasuke" ucap Naruto lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke yang dengan senang hati membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

"kalian boleh pergi dan… terimakasih telah menjaga Naruto"

"ah… ya Sasuke – senpai" ucap Gaara dan Kiba serentak lalu pergi. Membiarkan Pasangan Sasunaru menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

OWARI

Gaje, jelek, dan ugh… pokoknya pasti jelek kan?  
hah, padahal aku udah berusaha membuat cerita yang bagus, tapi malah begini hasilnya.

Tapi thanks udah baca

And thanks lagi jika di review


End file.
